A change for two
by Emmett all the way
Summary: Edward WAS a nerd. He had acne, huge glasses and braces. When he moves he decides to make a change. And he turns out to be way different then any body planned. How will the people of forks including Bella accept Edward? ALL HUMAN I don't own anything!
1. thats edward?

Edward was a nerd. He had acne, huge glasses and braces. When he moves he decides to make a change. And he turns out to be way different then any body planned. How will the people of forks (including Bella) accept this Edward? ALL HUMAN

B-POV

The town was all abuzz with the gossip of the new family. It sickened me really why can people just mind there own business. But then again I should know better than that I've lived here since I turned 12 and nothing has changed. I moved when my mom got remarried. I decided to move in with my dad.

Tomorrow they would start work and school. The father was Dr. Carlisle Cullen he was going to work at the hospital I had no doubt that I would be well acquainted with him in no time. There mom Esme Cullen was an interior decorator and sounded nice enough.

They had 5 total adopted children. There were the twins Jasper and Rosalie hale. I didn't have any details just that they were blonde blue eyed and buitiful. There was also Emmett Cullen he was bigger like a body builder and was a senior with jasper and Rosalie. And in the junior class was Alice a small pixie like girl dark hair and dark eyes. Last but not least Edward Cullen he was said to be the geek of the family glasses acne high waters the whole nine yards.

I heard it all bits and pieces separately but all form Jessica Stanley I never really talked to anyone butt the teachers. Most the girls hated me because I didn't idolize the queen bee Lauren and never will.

Ed- POV

What have I done? I just gave Alice full blow control over my new closet. She took my last 3 months allowance and went shopping for me. Not to mention she took ALL my old clothes to good will. All I had to do was remember it was to help me. I got this amazingly strong face cleanser stuff and boy was it amazing. I also got contacts. Nobody besides my family had seen but it was a pretty cool change.

Now I know you want to know why. So I'll tell you. Tanya Denali. She picked on me every day and loved to humiliate me but I refused to let that happen again. I would not be that kid again I will be on top no matter what it takes, Even hours of torture.

The Cullen's first day B-POV

My day was un-eventful 'till lunch which is where I'll pick up. As I entered the cafeteria I saw Jessica all over the some one I had never seen before. He looked like a god himself. I couldn't help but wonder who the heck he was he couldn't be Emmett jasper and definitely not Edward but oh how I was wrong. While in line I heard someone talking about "Edward" and how he's "not like the rumors say"

I got my coke and went to sit at the table I always sat at while I read at lunch and the new kids where there. Great I just got kicked out of my table by people who I don't even know. But that's ok I'll just go to the library. And eat.

Ed-POV

I had been dressed (not literally) by Alice today and I even have to admit I look HOT I had been turning heads all day just liked planned. When I got to lunch I finally made my move I planted one right on Lauren.

I had no idea where I was after that all I knew was that I had I hot girl on my lap and she was all over me. I would have never dreamed of such a thing happening to me so all I had to do was enjoy it. Oh how I loved this unexpected change.


	2. rejection

Thanks for the reviews please don't stop I love to hear what you think good or bad!

Biology B-POV

As I walked to biology I couldn't help but think about the new students. They all seem nice, that is except Edward I didn't specifically like his style. I would have dated and loved any geeky school boy way more than a player. I would never for any reason go out with a player. Even though it wasn't official I could see it a mile away.

I had barely sat down when he entered. His messy bronze hair was sticking up and he had this ugly smirk on his lips which were oddly pink and swollen no doubt from that intense make out session. Oh ya I can see it now Edward Cullen jock and jerk of the high has it's first official player. What a scum bag.

He sat down next to me conveniently the only open seat. He leaned in with a smirk and "seductively" whispered hello. What an ass thinking he can waltz right in here thinking I'll be his next Barbie. Only in his dreams. And I already had a plan.

Biology E-POV

I opened the door of the biology room and walked to the teacher. He signed my slip and had me sit next to a miss. Swan. She had perfect brunette hair and deep dark eyes to match. Her lips were full and perfectly shaped. She was slim slightly curvy and just my type.

She'd probably be just as easy as Jessica. You see I hadn't planned this it just happened. When I walked out of the office Lauren I think basically pounced on me. Taking my lips in hers and from then on I was a lost cause. She quickly slid her tongue in my mouth and soon we were pressed against a building.

When she stopped it was only because the warning bell had sounded slightly in the in the distance. Then on my way to my third class Jessica I presume slammed her body right up against mine and wow had life never been better. But even still this wasn't what I was going for never the less I got the girls and I had money from my parents. Not to mention Emmett being the beast that he is taught me all sports imaginable. THIS WOULD BE AWESOME!

So back too swan. I leaned in close and simply whispered "hello" and what did she do? She smiled and said "after class" with a wink. All I could think was yes!!! She was just as willing as I thought and I had no problem with that because I was getting it all and I wouldn't change it not for anything. At least not in this lifetime.

After biology B-POV

It was all about to go down as I stepped out side the classroom I put my books in my locker because I gad a free period and then gym and I could go home but when I turned around Cullen was there blocking my path. "I believe we had some business so attend to" He said I smiled and let me pull me to the wall and turned me around so our bodies were pressed tightly together and his face was right next to my. I leaned in and just as our lips were about to touch I kneed him in the groin and said "I think I was gonna say you're a vile disgusting piece of shit and you should stay the hell away from me" I heard people snickering and saying stuff like oh burn to Edward but I ignored it and walked away.

**_Ok!!! That's it. Tell me what ya think PLEASE!!!_**


	3. Falling

Thanks bexxyy and china-sorrow my faithful reviewers

ED-POV

I smiled as Bella's body pressed to mine and she sent filled my nose. She had a flowery-fruity sent. Her full lips connected to mine in utter bliss. My lips licked hers begging for entrance and she complied her tongue fighting for dominance. I smiled as her legs wrapped sound my waist her hands rubbing my bare chest. And then she started to pull of- "wakey wakey hands off snaky Eddie poo!!" Emmett bellowed in my ear

"Get out Emmett" I grunted as I pulled myself out of my bed till' I reached the shower and started the water nice and cold. Wait why in the hell was she in my dreams. She is a little bitch, but her lips on mine, oh it felt so good a dream or not I was going to get her. He'd be mine no matter what. I'd play her game but I'd also get the prize. Her!

After my shower I got dressed and headed downstairs grabbed a glass of orange juice only to have Alice come and tell me I was wearing the wrong shoes with my jeans. Or something stupid like that. Pretty soon we all loaded up in my Volvo and went to school.

B-POV

I pulled into the parking lot in time to see a shiny Volvo pull up and a cocky Edward step out. Gosh the car isn't even that cool. Whatever idiots will be idiots I suppose. What's gotten in to me? I've never been this foreword. Even in my thoughts. It's that stupid Cullen jerk he's so arrogant and just nasty. And to top that off I just saw him with his tongue inside some skanks mouth. Ugh that pig headed ugh.

Apart from my morning and trig homework my day went by pretty good. Plus I haven't tripped in what feels like forever. But then I felt myself trip and my head smashed into a licker. I tried to open my eyes but that made my hold that much weaker and I slipped in the blackness that had previously surrounded me.

ED-POV

I stepped back to catch the football Newton had been throwing me even though we were in the middle of the hall way but then I felt a tug on my foot and turned to see Bella's beautiful head smash into a locker.

No no no no no no that was not good. I knelt to the floor to asses the damage done by the locker to her head. Being with Carlisle enough I knew enough to tell that it was bad. Her head had to large goose eggs on it but I was already picking her up to take her to Carlisle. I had no patents especially not enough to wait for an ambulances slow driving.

Carlisle had taken my Bella right in and was seeing her now. Wait my Bella. What is going on? I don't know what to do. I like her no doubt but I like my new non picked on Edward to. I'm not sure maybe I'll just let nature run it's coarse.

"Edward" my dad called. I looked up and realized I was in the waiting room still. I got up and went over to my dad. "Ya" I said as I shifted my gaze. She's fine but she'll be a bit woozy and tired." He stated." Her dad came and is taking her home" I nodded thanked him and before I could stop myself I went to go see Bella

Please review!!!


	4. who's in my room

Hey thanks for the reviews I'd love to see more. I'm trying to get a couple more chapters in before I have to go. I'll be gone for a week so I hope I can get them in!

B-POV

"Ow! My head!" I thought out loud only to hear a small chuckle. I turned to see where it came from only to find some creep in he corner of my room and me being me I freaked out and fell off of my bed. Where's charlie? Why does my head hurt? oh crap whats going on? You know what maybe I'm dreaming. well that or I've just gone crazy. You know what that's probably it I'm going crazy. But then i heard another chuckle.

OK that's not even funny who's in my room. Damn it my pepper spray from Charlie is in my backpack next to creepo here. I look again only to find none other than Edward Cullen emerged from the corner.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I came to make sure you were OK." He said defensively."You had a nasty fall"

"I'm fine thanks you can leave now" i said curtly not wanting this scum bag and his falls sincerity messing with my head in my room

"no can do princess i told chief swan I'd look after you till he got back" He stated

"I can take care of myself thanks" i said and trying to prove my point i got up and started walking out of the room to get some water only to fall flat on my butt

"Looks like it" He smiled and picked me up and set me on my bed "What did you want?" He asked

I grunted Like I was gonna tell Him if I was going to have something I'd get it

"Come on" he pleaded "let me help you"

This so can not be happening but then again he was being nice sincere and BELLA no That is so not gonna happen he's a player not a nice guy player why would i ever ever ever ever trust a play? That's right i wouldn't and i shouldn't no no no and just no.

"Stop being so stubborn" he said with a sad smile "Come on Bella"

ED-POV

Come on she should be talking to me. I don't get it. Why wont she listen or respond She just lays there like i'm not here. I checked the time it was 3 school was out and Bella needed 2 more Tylenol. "where are your keys?"

"What keys?" she asked groggily

"car keys"

"Um" she said "Don't touch my truck"

"Where?" I replied curtly

"Here" she said grabbing them from her pocket and tossing them to me.

"thank you" i said while heading downstairs i quickly found the Tylenol grabbed two and a glass of water ran upstairs handed it to her and came back down to my car

When i Finlay got there i handed the keys to an impatient Alice and went to Bella's truck. I hopped in and started to drive but it smelled of tobacco and peppermint hmm and a little bit like her. i was pulling out of the parking lot and Jessica flagged me down. great It's now or never. "Jessica" i said as i pulled into another spot " I need to tell you something"

"Like what" she said

"There's no more, us" i said slowly

"Why" she said

"because i just just um it's not gonna work." I said lamely

"Whatever" she sneered and stomped off

AN:PLEASE REVIEW if you review you'll find out what happens when he goes to bella's


	5. stay away

Ed-POV

"There's no more, us" I said slowly

"Why" she said "Because I just just um it's not gonna work." I said lamely

"Whatever" Lauren scoffed the same way Jessica had when I said those words to her. She had also waved me over like Jessica had while I was on my way out of the school parking lot. Now I was in even more of a hurry to get back to my Bella.

There i go again my Bella. since when did she become MY Bella? Why do i care what she thinks of me it's not like she my girlfriend heck she's not even my friend. still i really do care what she thinks. She's the only reason o told Lauren and Jessica to back down. I know that for some reason Bella doesn't like a player but that's not what i was going for. I was going for more of a popular jock but that doesn't matter. What matters is me showing Bella what kind of a guy i am.

By this point in time i had barley gotten to her house because her ancient truck had not been able to go past 55 and pushing it wasn't the bast idea do to the groaning noises it had made the whole way here going a slow pace of 40 mph.

As i walked into her bedroom i heard her say something along the lines of "Get out" So i silently sat in the corner.

B-POV

I had the weirdest dream that Edward had been kind and careing as if he's just a jock who is a suck up so he can get what he wants and as far as he 's concerned he probably does. But not me. I will be the one thing he will not get i will not be one of his games his conquests even. Nope it's never gonna happen not in this lifetime.

I had been laying in my bed just thinking when i realized that someone was in the corner of my bedroom and yes it was edward Shit maybe it wasn't just a dream! OH Crap he was nice i think the world's going to end

"What are you doing here" I asked

"Taking care of you" he said in an almost kind careing voice. But i knew better

"You're probably just trying to get in my pants" I Said bluntly

"NO Never you're to good for that" he said "Besides i just want to get to know you I'm over the multiple girls phase"

"OK" I said after i took a minute to think about it just because I'm agreeing to get to know him doesn't mean that i 'm gonna date him or whatever

"Then lets just talk ok" he said lamely

"Fine what's your favorite color?" asked

"Blue. yours?" he replied

" I like purple" Well that's not true i really like blue but i don't want him to know that

"you lied" He said wait what the crap how in the hell did he know that i practiced lieing as a young child

"Fine IT's blue" Wait how come i folded i never folg that easy oh gosh maybe this isn't a good idea It;s gonna bring up memories shit shit shit i gotta have him go no matter what it takes

"Why'd you lie to me" he asked

" you need to go" was all i could manage to say Because i was on the verge of tears

"Why" he asked a fake innocence in his eyes

"just go!" i yelled " AND stay away"

I couldn't help but curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleeep because i didn't want anyone to have to know the extent of what i'd been through not then not now not ever

**Hey everyone I'm going on a something io don't know what to call it an extended babysitting job i guess anyways so i'll update asap and i'll make it a longer chapter so ttfn oh and i might be able to put up 1 more chapter before i go**


	6. When The Past Comes To Haunt You

ED-POV

I don't know what I did. She was fine until …… well I don't even know what I did wrong or what I said to set her off like that. Maybe I should stay away from her if all I'm doing is hurting her.

"Edward, where have you been?" My mom asked

"I was doing chief swan a favor." I replied

"A favor?" She asked confused

"Um ya his daughter fell I was helping her out while he had to work." I explained slowly

"Ok just stay out of trouble." She replied knowing how I changed after my make over and moving here.

"I will I will" I mumbled while I walked upstairs

I hadn't played my piano since we moved and all I wanted to do was play right now and just let everything out. Play about how it hurt me to leave Bella and how I wished I hadn't changed because if I hadn't I would never be here without her.

After walking back I realized how much I loved her and I'd do anything for her because I love her!!! I couldn't help it I had to do something

SHE LIKED LILIES!!!!!!! Bingo all I had to do was get them

Twenty minutes later I had 35 shipments of lilies I ordered enough to fill the bed of her truck and then some and it was only $35 extra to overnight them. I had decided I wouldn't tell her I loved her just that I rally liked her!

B-POV

I woke up the next morning and didn't feel like going to school but decided to go anyways. When I got up I still hadn't shaken the thoughts of HIM out of my mind. I may have forgotten to mention my reasons for moving to forks. Well it was because I had been living with my mom and she had been dating around when she met jack he seemed nice enough but I saw right through him he was a player. this of course was before she met phill and all but still they married realy quick as a couple of weeks quick but thats renee for ya. Back to jack

One morning when I was getting ready for school he came out of her room ewe I know. Anyways he started hitting on me and was getting all close and then he started kissing my neck in the end my mom came out to find him holding me down kissing me. I don't even want to think what would have happened if she hadn't come out. From then on I had moved out to live with my dad.

At school I didn't want to tell people so I kept my distance. Now that I'm older I don't bother me as much but the isolation thing is second nature. So I just stayed away. Anyways it was just routine to come straight home. Or sit by myself but you know what today that would change. I was going to sit with the newbies. I Hurried up and showered got dressed and so on and so forth when I got to school I hurried and went to my locker barley making it to school in time to hear the warning bell.

When I got to my locker I put in my combination and lilies upon lilies fell out. What the crap 1st of all who knew I licked lilies and second of all who knew my combination. Creepy. That's ok I got my stuff and headed to class but not before I gently shoved the lilies into the locker. My day from then on out drug on and on I couldn't help but wonder where they came from.

At lunch I gathered all of the lilies and took them to my truck keeping one with me. By the time I got done the line for lunch was fairly short and I grabbed a lunch and slowly walked over to the table. "Is it ok if I sit here" I asked "ya sure" everybody there said after that everybody introduced them selves. We got along great and I had never talked so much in my life and I had nothing on Alice

After lunch I started heading to biology when I realized Edward was in my class and I hadn't seen him today not even at lunch well I wonder where he went. The class was slower than it had ever been that was until. Edward came in when class was almost over. Now it's just killing me whets he up to? And was he mad at me for what I said the other day?

When I finally got to gym we were playing soccer much to my dismay. I did however almost make it all the way through the game with out injury sadly though the key word would have to be almost. When gym was almost over I stumbled over ….. Nothing.

I was slowly limping over to the nurses office when two strong arms swooped me up and started carrying me I turned to see Edward. "Hi" he chuckled

"UM hi "I said awkwardly "You can put me down I probably weigh a ton"

"Not in the least and I won't make you walk on your hurt ankle" he said with a grin while I just grunted as he carried me bridal style in to the office. I looked up again and met his eyes for someone I hated he was extremely breath taking and just from his looks I could feel myself melting into him. OH no this can not be happening

**Hey everyone I'd keep going but I still need to make dinner and pack for my trip. If I can I'll update later!!!**


	7. The next chapter

**Hey everyone I wrote this but my computer decided to spaz out on me and it got deleted!!! SO Please review while I'm gone at least 5 Please!!! Come on have a heart it's 2:15 A.M. and I'm rewriting a chapter just for you!!**

B-POV

Much to my displeasure Edward carried me all the way to the nurse's office. Well it did feel good to be so clo- No Bella, No Bella you can't like him because He's a player and players are icky like suckers that have pocket lint or gum that's under the table. Ugh why do I have to make every thing so confusing!!! Oh ya that's right because I'm Bella nothing can be simple.

When we went in to see the nurse she simply sent me home. Edward being the "gentlemen" that he is offered to take me home he's also stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer so it's not like I had a choice. He set me down on the curb outside of the school saying something about keys and Alice. He probably also said to wait and he'd pull my truck around but I wouldn't have that I limped over to my truck and noticed the bed of the truck was FILLED with lilies my favorite flower. There was white, yellow, peach, and pink.

The ride to my house was silent but not awkward and gave me time to think. I really liked Edward but was afraid of heart break. I'll see how it all turns out to day and then I'll make my decision.

He lifted me in his arms after coming to my side of the truck keys in hand. After we got inside he had given me two Tylenol and a water along with and ice pack on my elevated ankle. How does any one not love Edward wait love I don't love him he's all ugh. Ok I better start talking to him

"So I know you're behind the flowers" I stated bluntly

"And if I am" he replied

"Why?" my curiosity bubbling to the surface

"Why what" he said playing dumb

"Why did you get me flowers .and did you have to get me so many?"

"Because Bella I Know we got off on the wrong foot and I really like you. I mean I really really like you." he said in an almost shy manner" And yes I had to get that many"

"Okay but how did you know I liked lilies?" I asked

"That's for me to know and you to figure it out!" He said in an almost seductive voice

"Okay but as far as relationship goes I think we should be friends first" I said planning on getting the scoop from Edward's family and then seeing if I wanted to do this. I would be throwing my glass heart in the road but telling it not to get hit and to not break but at the same time it could be worth it. I was putting all my trust in Edward.

We talked for a bit longer and laughed like old friends do. When he got up to leave I gave him a hug as he kissed my cheek I blushed as we said our good byes and he walked out the door.

**Good? Bad? You tell me please review and thanks for those of you that did and bexxyy I think you should have another chapter on something new this week but that's just me. If I get lots of reviews I could have a NICE NEW LONG CHAPTER when I get back!!!**


	8. The scoop on edward

I'm back from my trip I got back last night and only had time to update 2 stories. R&R PLEASE.

Getting to know the family

I had been cleaning the house frantically due to my nervs. I really wanted to talk to Edwards's family to find out if I could trust him and all but the thing is I don't know if I want to trust him. No matter what I wanted to go to Edward's house to day and get the scoop and I planned to get the scoop from every specific family member.

Seeing as how Charlie was on an overnight fishing/ camping trip I had all the time I needed to get the work done. It was 10:30 now and I should be heading over within the next 30 minutes so I hoped in the shower pulled my hair in to a pony tale so I could leave. I didn't feel the need to dress up so I wore jeans and a t-shirt.

I arrived around 5 after 11 so I went up to the door and before I could nock a pixie like figure pulled me into the house and just started talking "hibellahowareyou?I'mAliceandit'snicetohaveyouhereletsgofixyourhair!!!" I know when does she breathe?

Alice had me for who knows how long but she made me change out of the t-shirt into who knows what and my hair felt light as a feather Alice also felt the need to apply some make-up but it was all worth it because she talked about Edwards past/present the whole time! I learned that when they use to live in Alaska a girl named Tanya was ridiculously cruel to him and that's why he changed. Alice helped him and he is what he is now as far as physical appearance because of Alice.

I went to talk to Emmett next and he was hungry so we hoped in the car and headed to go get lunch. He told me he had tried to help Edward before but he was a hopeless geek. H also told me his acne was really bad. He even had a picture and Edward had on his huge glasses acne and let's faces it a classic nerd thinking face. But I didn't mind. I and Emmett ended up just chatting over lunch then heading back to his house. Now it was almost 1 and I had 3 more family members to talk to seeing as how Rosalie was gone.

Jasper was really insightful and told me Edward hadn't meant the whole ordeal to happen and he knew he felt bad about it. He also told me that he wouldn't cheat on me cause he rally liked me and he said I should go out with him where as Edwards parents talked about his achievements but how he said he felt invisible and after that I couldn't help[p it. I asked his mom Esme which room he was in and went to go find him.

When I entered the room that was said to be his and I saw him looking out the window with a worried expression reflected in the glass. I walked over to him after silently shutting the door and wrapped my arms around him. He turned so that we were facing each other and he hugged me back. The rest of the day I just chilled in his room while we talked. I decided I would go home around 9:30 so he walked me to my car and gave me a sweet peck on the lips before I drove home.

**Ok I'll update soon but in order to do so I need some reviews so hop on it**


	9. a day with the cullen ad hales

Thank you for the reviews i love hearing what you think and I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LESS CONFUSING!!!

Ugh . sunday morning. It means my weekend is almost over. Today i was going to hang out around the house and make dinner i planned to fix some tatter tot carsoral a child hood favorite ( A/n i love that stuff) My mom always had some weird recipies but thats why i love her. anyway we were just going to eat that night but he was out for the morning. I went up stairs to shower and my mind wonderd to edward. he was so sweet and i ignores him then again i had good reason to he was a player pass tense but it made me weary none the less

by the time my mind parted from my thoiughts of edward i was showerd and dressed. not minutes after i finished getting cleaned up there was a nock on the door. so i went to the door real quick seeing as how i wasn't expecting anyone at the moment.

"Bella lets go we'll be late." alice chirped

"What? Where?" I asked

"Out of course" she said

"OK" deciding to go along with it i scribbled a note to charlie

"hurry up" alice demanded

"Coming coming" I mumbled

as i got outside i relized that all the guys were out there along with rosealie.

"whats going on?" i questioned

"We are all going" she said as she usherd me to the big jeep that held rosealie emmett and edward

"they are going to follow me " she said hping inher yellow porsh that had japer in the froont seat

the car ride wasn't very long but we ended up in very peculiar place

"where are we?" i questined no one imparticular

"You'll see" alice's voice chirped in the backround

she had a back pack that she handed to emmett and another one was haned to jasper. we had started hiking up a trail. i just follwed with edward follwing behind me to steddy me every time i stumbled. when we stopped we were in a huge field like clearing. alice had already poceded to pull out two big blankets. when alice was done there was a picknet set up on two blankets next to each other.

"wow" was all i could say

they all laughed at me and we sat down to eat. the food was pretty good and i had fun chating with everyone. when we were all finishing up esme and carlisle came into the clearing

"Let the games begin!!!" emmetts voice boomed and echoed through the field

I looked at edward and all he did was smile crap somethings not right i thought as i turned around. thats when i saw alice pullung out 2 bats from the other backpack along with mits and balls. CRAP!!! sports that is not a good sign

i couldn't protest as i was rushed on to the field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------One hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ended the game aroud what feels like 3 hours later. I had a scrapped knee and a black eye. Well we stopped when i got the black eye. Alice packed up in a jiff and we all started hikeing down.

"Edward i brought your car" esme said

"Thank you" his delicous velvety voice rang

We ended up being back down in no time and edward pulled me over to his volvo and opened the door for me. the car ride sounded something like this

"Thank you edward i had a realy good time today" i said

"Not a problem" He smiled "The family loves you and it was alices idea"

By this time we had already made it to my house and he was in the drive way

"Hey why don't you come in and we can hang out for a bit." i asked

"OK" he answerd and with that we both headed into my house

**I will update soon. i'm just kinda getting over being sick and i need my rest. oh and the more reveiws the sooner and loger the chapters are!!!**


	10. Dinner and telling dad

Hey hope you like the chapter!!!!!!!!

I had taken Edward inside and i started to fix dinner. Edward and I were able to talk for a bit and we had fun getting to know each other even better than before.

"Ok i have on-" he started but was cut of by Charlie's voice

"Bella? You here?" he asked worry clouding his voice

"Ya sorry dad that's Edward's car in the driveway" i replied

"Cullen?" he asked

"Yep" Edward and i replied at the same time

I turned and smiled at him

"Is it ok if he stays for dinner?" i asked

"As long as Billy and Jake can come" he said

"Ya they're always welcome" okay he said and as if on cue they came through the door

Dinner was ready in no time but as i was in the kitchen and all he guys were in the living room and were watching the game but Edward came over and gave me a hug from behind. I turned around and leaned into him. I had been stressing over telling my dad but Edward was like a healing aid and i no longer had to worry about my dad with Edward here. I turned to him smiled and leaned up till my lips touched his in a slow sweet kiss. When only broke apart when somebody cleared there thought.

"Sorry" i said to Jake

"S'okay bells" he said" when is dinner gonna be ready they're getting hungry?" he asked jerking his thumb over to our dads

Right at that moment the timer on the tatter tot casserole went off

"I'll go get 'em" he said walking away

Edward got the casserole out of the oven and set it on the table. I got a big dishing spoon and dished up all of the plates. Jacob looked as though he was examining his food as if it was moving.

"It's hamburger meat" i told him

After that we ate with minimal conversation. That's when i decided to tell Charlie about me and Edward.

"Hey daddy?" i said getting his attention

"Ya sweetheart" he said

"I just wanted to let you know that me and Edward were going out." at first he looked shocked then he said that we better not do anything stupid while looking at Edward

Not long after Edward had to go home so I walked him to the door. He kissed me and i couldn't help but deepen. Soon after i gave him a hug and he was on his way.

**Ok guys I really need help. Should i make Jacob creepy or a friend or a psycho? Tell me what you think the more reviews the more i write and the sooner it comes**


	11. CRAP i'm in love

**_:D hope you like it!!!_**

Jake and I got to do a little catching up when Edward left but he had changed and all so i wasn't getting along with him as much as i had once. Don't get me wrong it's not like we fought but there was no click. We still talked a bit and then he drove Billy home so they could go to beddy-by.

I talked to Charlie and he seemed to be bit worried about my black eye and owies. I assured him that it was ok and that Edward had taken care of me when we had gotten to the house. Me and Edward were having a good time getting to know each other. Me and Edward were getting to know each other and he had this sweet caring side. He loves his family. Plus i loved spending time with him.

I went to bed awaiting Monday.

When i woke up i shower and got ready. I went outside only to find that Edward was outside waiting in his Volvo. I slipped in shot gun and when i saw his sexy crooked smile i couldn't help but peck his lips. The next thing i know i was on his lap kissing him very passionately. When i looked at him i couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry" i said a minute later

"Oh it's alright I've wanted to do that for a while" he breathed

The next the next thing i knew i was kissing him again and we were leaning further back in his leather seats. A minute later i found the self-control to pull away from him and climb back in to my own seat. As he pulled out of the drive way and my mind started running. It sounded (if anyone could hear it) kinda like this. Oh my crap what just happened. That was so out of character. Oh no i really just can't believe it, crap. I don't want him to get the wrong impression.

When i got to school i got out and Edward walked me to my first class. When we got to the door i turned around to peck him on the lips. He returned the kiss and i headed to class. The stares were the worst then ever.

Throughout the day i was able to think. I had come up with a few interesting things while i thought about my time with Edward.

1. He was a sweet loving man. Plus he got along well with his family.

2. He was sincere. He always said things about how beautiful i was and i knew he was sincere

3. Something was holding him back.

4. That thing was probably the pain in his past.

5. I could kill Tanya for what she did to him.

6. I was irrevocably in love with him. (Couldn't help it)

And that made me worry. How and when would i tell him?

**_Hey everyone should i stop now and make the next part a sequel? I have a pretty good idea of what it could be but i need your opinion. So if i don't get very many reviews it might take a very long time to update. So please review i need it!!!!!!!!!!_**


	12. TANYA

**_Hey I'm starting school tomorrow and i decided to get a couple chapters in before i have to go to bed so i can be fully functional!_**

I was going to tell edward what was going through my mind with love and all but he told me tanya was coming and that was the last thing i needed.

Tanya. I hate her. She is the one thing that stands in Edward and my way.

Alice pretended to be all buddy buddy with her and it turns out that she's planning on annoying Edward and embarrassing him as much as she can. I know i can hardly believe it. She is the reason Edward has been so weird on me and i planned a little something so that she can learn her lesson.

It's now Monday and she will be here tonight. The rest of the family will come another time but she had a week of for some stupid reason and she has no life so she's spending it in forks. People like her drive me nuts if you can even call them people. School went by dreadfully slow and I'm glad that i don't have to worry about stupid people from phoenix. Well i guess ex-boyfriends. And even with them it was never anything serious. Especially because i only went to my freshmen year there. And i still had my Jr and senior year left. 5 months and my sophomore year is over.

Anyways plan get revenge on Tanya for Edward consisted of me meeting her and pretending to help her. then Edward will com in and he's going to look like he use to and we'll start o make fun of him and then we as in the football team the Cullen's and hales are going to mess with her head. And i can't wait. We decided to do this in the mall. And on second thought that is a very long name i think it will be renamed revenge for Edward. Yep that sounds good.

After school Monday i drove over to the Cullen's and hoped out of the car. I walked into the house only to find a gorgeous blond in the front room. And the plan was put in action.

"Tanya?" i said like it was a question

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked in a very snobby voice

"Your help" i said

She only nodded so i continued

"You see I've been fooling Edward" i said and the lying hurt because I'd never want to hurt him "He thinks i love him but today i want to let him have he is so annoying and clingy"

"Ah i see and you know about me how" she said

"He talks about you and high school in Alaska i think your brilliant he doesn't though" i said

"OK lets go i have a couple of ideas"

As we started walking out Edward came down and he looked ridicules his hair was parted in a very nerdy looking way he had on huge glasses and his jeans were pulled up way high.

I couldn't stifle my giggle so i coughed and said "Hi honey" as he pecked my cheek"

"Haven't changed a bit" Tanya sneered and we made a graceful exit.

As we entered the mall Tanya and I went to get some "cute" outfits

I ended up in some very short shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top that made my chest look huge and let a bit of cleavage show along with some stomach. I felt naked. It was so weird.

When Edward came into view it was my good looking godly Edward even though i didn't mind the geeky one. I walked up to him and kissed his perfect lips and Tanya started trying to flirt but before she could get far this banner UN furled and it was huge. And covered most of one of the walls in the mall. I laughed at the picture as Tanya ran out in utter embarrassment. Alice said she had a good picture but I didn't think it was this good.

**Hey everybody I tried to make this a longer chapter hope you liked it please review no matter what.**


	13. this is getting boring

**_hey I'm getting bored with the story so please help me i need some ideas. If not i might just leave it until i get some inspiration or whatever to finish it k thanks_**


	14. the last chapter

**_hey I'm getting bored with the story so please help!!! here is a chapter there may only be a couple more._**

20 years down the road and i still remember the mall incident and many others we had with Tanya. as we got older and more mature we stopped doing stuff like embarrassing Tanya by putting a picture of her when she was a bit chubby and eating chocolate cake.

As time went by we didn't necessarily become friends but we were no longer enemies. I still wouldn't ever let my children be around her because i thinkshe sets a bad example. yes my children Edward and i have a 10 and a 12 year old. mark and Laurie.

Alice and jasper have a 101/2 year old girl Samantha. they the cutest couple and Rosalie and Emmett happily married with 5 kids. Terrance (10) the tripletes Mathew(12) cherry (12) and Alana (12) and the oldest jasmine(13) who Emmett named by the way. there family is cute and hectic at the same time.

we've all settled down in port angelouse still hang out to this day.

**Thanks for reading you rock please check out some of my other stories and tell me what you thought all in all of the story**.


End file.
